The present invention relates generally to RCA type electrical plug and jack connectors and, more particularly, to electrical plug and jack connectors configured to provide reduced relative movement when connected together and thereby reduce the likelihood of intermittent electrical discontinuity.
Plug connectors are well known for use in connecting, e.g., audio equipment. With RCA-type plugs, a ground sleeve or the like surrounds a central signal pin. One such plug is used for mono (single channel) transmission and two side-by-side plugs are used for stereo (two-channel) transmission. Generally, the mating contacts for the pins and sleeves with associated jack structures are smooth. Because of, e.g., resiliency and tolerances between the structures, the plugs are somewhat moveable within the jack and through wear and the like the movement increases. This often leads to intermittent contact and a resulting disturbance in the quality of the audio signal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an RCA-type plug connector that achieves reduced relative movement when mated with a jack connector.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, an RCA plug connector has a radially outwardly extending spring carried by the pin, or elongated probe, which extends axially from the plug base or body. A conductive ground sleeve also projects from the base, is disposed about the probe member in substantially coaxial relation, and insulated therefrom. As is typical, the RCA plug connector further includes an insulating ring. The insulating ring has a central aperture and is interposed between the probe member and the conductive sleeve. The conductive sleeve may also include a radially inward extending spring means, such as at least one spring finger having an arcuate or generally V-shaped cross section that extends radially inwardly.
Preferably, the spring on the probe comprises at least one outward, bowed portion. The bowed portion may extend radially outward of the central axis of the probe member and may comprise a plurality of circumferentially spaced, bowed metal strips. The plug connector probe may thus have a central core with a nose or head portion at the free end, with the spring strips carried by the core intermediate the nose and the plug base.
The probe member and the conductive sleeve may each comprise a material selected from the group consisting of brass, copper, phosphor, beryllium copper bronze, and steel plated with gold, nickel or silver.